


Pretty Poison

by Leah_Bean129



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, Canon: CW DC TV Universe, Confused Barry Allen, F/M, Poison Ivy - Freeform, Post-Flashpoint (DCU), Reader Has Powers, Team Flash, barry allen should stop messing with the timeline, killer frost/caitlyn snow vibes from reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Bean129/pseuds/Leah_Bean129
Summary: After Barry had returned from Flashpoint, he thought that Julian Albert was the only new face and the last of his problems.





	1. Who Are You?

When Barry came back from the flashpoint he had created he knew things weren’t right. Cisco wasn’t talking to him. Iris and Joe weren’t speaking to each other. And to top it all off, he now shares his lab with a guy named Julian Albert.

Of course Barry didn’t like him but had to come to terms that Julian was there to stay so he had to deal with it. Barry thought that there were no more surprises, that Julian was the last one, boy was he wrong.

Barry was at his desk filling out some reports and Julian was doing the same, both not noticing that someone was standing in the doorway.

“You two never stop working do you?”

Both men turn their heads at the sound of a woman’s voice. Both had different reactions to seeing the person. Julian actually smiled to Barry disbelief while Barry himself was confused as all ever. He had never seen this- rather very attractive- woman in his life. He watched as Julian left his seat to greet the woman with a welcoming hug- again another shocker to Barry.

“Y/n, I’m so glad your back.”, Julian said after letting go of her.

“Me too.”, she smiled then turned to face Barry,”Hey Barry”

“ Uh I’m sorry, who are you?”, was all he could say at the moment.

“Wow really. Come on Barry, I haven’t been away that long.”, she said sarcastically.

“Very funny, Allen”, Julian looked at Barry annoyed before turning is attention back to Y/n, “anyways, how was your trip?”

“Oh it was wonderful. It’s exactly what I needed. It’s nice to get away from these metas for a while, maybe you should take a vacation Jules.”

“These metas don’t take vacations so neither can I. And please don’t call me that while I’m at work.”

Y/n shakes her head ignoring his request, “That’s what the Flash is here for. For people like you and Barry and frankly the entire CCPD to have a break once in a while.” Julian scoffs, “The Flash”

Y/n smacks his shoulder, “Don’t be mean Jules, he helps protect this city. He helps keep us safe.”

Barry was just watching the whole exchange between her and Julian. And the way she defended him-well the flash- made him smile.  _Who was this mystery woman?_  He thought to himself

“Well I gotta go home and unpack. I’ll see you for dinner?”, she asked Julian.

“Of course.” Julian hugged Y/n then went back to his deals to resume his work. “See ya later Jules. Bye Barry”, she waved at them both before heading towards the door. While she was about to leave Joe West walked in. “Hey Detective West”, she greeted him. Joe smiled and hugged her,”Hey Y/n. How was your trip? And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Joe.”

Y/n laughs,“ Sorry but it was amazing. Sadly I gotta go but nice seeing you Joe”

“You too”, Joe waves goodbye then heads over towards Barry and Julian. “I didn’t know your sister was back Julian?”

This made Barry’s eyes nearly pop out of his head, “Sister?!? That-that was your sister!?” Joe looked at him like he was crazy and Julian looked annoyed. Barry tried to act cool,” I mean- what I meant to say was- its just that you two look nothing alike and she doesn’t have an accent.”

“Well she is adopted Barry”, Joe explained.

“Right right”, Barry did his nervous laugh,” I think I’m gonna get some fresh air.” With that he briskly walked out of his lab.

This was a lot to take in for Barry. First Cisco then Iris and Joe. Then Julian and now Y/n?!?- who happens to be Julian’s pretty adopted sister. Boy, he was gonna be in trouble.


	2. We're Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s more to Y/n than meets the eye.

**~Your POV~**

After I left CCPD, I got into my car but I wasn’t driving back to the apartment. Instead, I headed to the outskirts of Central City where an abandoned factory stood. When I parked the car, I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that one of my eyes were glowing green unlike the other which is its natural color and my hair started to turn red. I smile to myself, “We’re home.”

** ~Your POV???~ **

** I look at myself in the mirror, a green tint to my skin, my green eyes sparkling and red hair fiery. “Home indeed.”, I said while getting out of Y/n’s car and looking at the building we call our own. I open the trunk and retrieve the black duffle bag-leaving the other-then head to the back of the building to the cellar doors. Always making sure no one is around before unlocking the chains then closing it behind me, feeling the vines cover the doors to conceal them. Walking down the hall, the walls covered with vines just like most of the exterior of the building. Finally turning the corner, I take in my surroundings. “Mommy’s home my darlings” **

**All around me were my-or should I say our-precious plants. From the outside the building looks empty. That’s how we want it but inside. It’s our jungle. Various plants-mutated and not, exotic and domesticated-are growing and thriving. I feel them all come alive at my presence. “We’ve missed you all so much. But right now it’s time for mommy to work so that we can have fun” I walk over to mine and Y/n’s lab and place the bag on the counter. I open the bag revealing its contents. Atropa belladonna and Argyreia Nervosa, also known as Deadly Nightshade and Elephant Creeper. “You two are going to be so pretty”. I took the containment units they were in out of the bag and placed them on the desk. I admired the small plants that were just beginning to sprout. “Come my darlings. It’s time for you to grow.”**

**I take them out of their “cages” and place them on the ground in their respected area. As soon as they touch the dirt that their brothers and sister share, they begin to fully mature. Becoming full-grown beauties. “So beautiful”, I say before taking a seed from each plant then go to my Datura stramonium-Devil’s Snare-and retrieve a seed from her as well. With all three in one hand, I make a hole in the ground with the other, place them in it and cover them. Using my Mother-Nature touch, I combined all three seeds together. Creating one of the most lethal mutated plant in existence. “Devil’s Nightshade Creeper”. “Y/n, look at her.” I feel one of my eyes change and we both marvel at our newest creation. DNC was gorgeous with her vibrant purple glow and petals that were so soft yet dangerous.**  “Ivy, we have to get back to the apartment before Julian does.”  **Y/n was right. We don’t want him to get suspicious. “Rest now my pets. Tomorrow we will have some fun.”**

** I walk back to the lab to grab the now empty duffel bag then head down the hallway. As I do, I feel myself changing. My skin losing its green, my hair changing its color. “Til tomorrow”, I say just as the cellar doors open. **

**~Your POV~**

After I stepped outside, I closed and chained the doors then got into my car. Just as I threw the empty bag in the back seat, my phone went off. Looking to see that it was a message from my brother.

Jules💎: You better not have made dinner. I’m taking you out.

I smile at the message and replied: How exciting. After hitting send, I started the car and drove to the apartment to get changed. When I got there I went straight to the shower. Of course I could care less if I smelled like nature but Julian would be suspicious if I smelled like I rolled in dirt all day. After my shower I head to my closet to find an outfit. Deciding to wear an olive green swing dress with black boots and a leather jacket. I did my hair and applied light makeup just as I heard the front door open and close. “Y/n?”, Julian called out.

“My room”, I replied. Footsteps becoming louder as they come towards me. I look at myself in the mirror, seeing Julian in my doorway through the reflection. He looks at my outfit and smiled, “Green was always your color.”

I turn to him and smile back walking to give him a hug. “How was work? Did you play nice with Barry?” No response.

“Come in Julian. You can’t hate him forever.”

“There’s something off about him and I can’t shake it off.” Here we go again.

“You mean besides him being clumsy and awkward sometimes.”, I smirk at him as I grab my purse then walk into the living room. “Jules, Barry is just a regular CSI guy who could help you with cases if you let him. At least try to be nice to him once in awhile.” I give him the classic puppy dog-you can’t deny me- eyes and he cracked. “Fine.”

“Yay. Now let’s go because I’m starving.”

**~General POV~**

After Barry saw you he couldn’t get you out of his head so when Joe was leaving his-/Julian’s- lab, he talked to him. “Hey Barry, are you alright?”

“Huh oh yeah I’m fine but can I ask you something?”

“Sure Bare”, Joe unsure of the upcoming question.

“Does…Y/n work… here?”, Barry asked nervously. He wasn’t sure if he could handle being around you. To him you and Julian aren’t supposed to be here and he feels like he’s going slightly crazy because he’s the only one who knows.

“No, she just stops by every now and then to see Julian. You know that. You sure you’re okay?”, Joe puts a hand on Barry’s shoulder then smirks, “Did seeing Y/n after her being away for so long bring back your little crush?”

Barry’s eyes widen. Crush?! “Wh-what what do you mean little crush? I don’t have a crush on Y/n. I- I was just surprised to see her back.”, Barry trying to cover up. He didn’t have a crush on you. Did he? I mean sure you were attractive but he didn’t know you. Or at least this version of him didn’t. He has no recollection of you in his memory and doesn’t remember seeing you in Flashpoint.  _This just keeps getting worse and worse._  He thought.

“Barry, you don’t have to hide your feelings just because of Julian. He doesn’t dictate her life or her choices.”

Barry didn’t know what to say to counteract so he just went with it, “yeah your right. Thanks Joe, I appreciate it”

“No problem son”, Joe smiles at Barry then walks back to his desk.

Later that night, Y/n and Barry laid in their beds thinking about the events of the day and what’s to come the following. Y/N going over the plan in her head. Barry having no idea what’s going to happen.


End file.
